


Time

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve seen you here a lot. I’m Perrie, Perrie Edwards.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Zayn watched as she moved effortlessly around the small cafe. The way her body fit through the tables, the small tray placed upon her palm. Her tiny fingers wrapping around the cups, placing them on the tables or the tray, plates as well. He saw as the people thanked her, she would just smile, nod in the direction of the speaker and walk away.  
-  
 _*Interlude*_  
It was his second time being here. He stood below the bridge, flowers decorating the wood, his eyes watching the woman walk down the fabric, her figure covered in white. His smile growing, tears showing, as he took her hand.   
“We gather here today..”  
-  
He came to the cafe day after day, just watching the young blonde woman, hand wrapped around his coffee cup. The dark haired man feared he may frighten her. The worries quickly washed away as he remembered the past, each time she has found it charming, naming it a school girl crush.  
The smile came over his face, the time spent with her was always different, but somehow with same moments.  
-  
 _*Interlude*_  
The fourth time he had come he waited months before finally asking the beautiful woman to a date, becoming friends long before, he was finally ready to make his move. He had went over the plan time and time again, not knowing how this would all turn out. He ordered in, going out to fancy places was never their way, stopping by a flower shop on the way to his flat.   
She held him close, lips landing onto his, saying she had been waiting.  
-  
He watched her behind the counter, making drinks, grabbing pastries, talking with her co-workers. He watched as men came and go, smile upon arriving, frown when leaving, she had a small frown herself.   
She always turned everyone down, too busy with her school work she would say. He knew she went to a fashion design class, her dream to become a worldwide known designer. He let out a deep breathe as he moved from his seat, eyes focusing the path to the counter.  
-  
 _*Interlude*_  
His sixth time here he waited backstage for the woman to come back. Her first fashion show had ended, he is so proud of her, he told her that, he supported her through everything, she knew that.  
She jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around to her back, one lower than the other, holding her. He had said his congrats, lips meeting hers before placing her back upon the ground. You did it, he said, a smile on her face, her response was a simple, I know.  
-  
He smiled at the young woman behind the counter, reaching his hand out.  
“Zayn Malik.”  
She grabbed his hand, small smile on her face.  
“I’ve seen you here a lot. I’m Perrie, Perrie Edwards.”  
He nodded at her statement, asking her to a cup of coffee when her shift was over to which she glady agreed, saying something different was about him.  
He was ready to begin his life with Perrie, for the seventh time.


End file.
